Park
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Stiles and his family visit the park.


Park  
Here, have some fluff inspired by my walks in the park.

Stiles smiled and ducked his head to brush his knuckle across Chase's chubby cheek. Chase blinked up at Stiles his big baby blue eyes wide in the warm evening sun. An old couple walked past holding hands, smiling warmly at Stiles. The park was busy tonight, a yoga class in the middle of the green, kids chasing dogs chasing balls, a group of athletes on some orientation activity.

'Stiles!' A voice called. Stiles looked up, and smiled warmly lifting a hand to wave.

'Hi Lorna,' Stiles said. 'Hey Tiny,' Stiles reached a hand out to scratch behind the Great Danes ears.

'So you're a daddy?' Lorna asked stepping closer to see the baby.

'Meet Chase, he's five days old,' Stiles beamed as Lorna cooed. Chase was secured to Stiles's body with a carrier, Stiles's arms around him for added protection.

'Oh, look at you,' Lorna said.

'Yeah, he's beautiful!' Stiles said, puffing his chest out.

'Not biased,' Lorna teased. Stiles scoffed at her, but he couldn't push the pleased feeling away.

'Never,' Stiles said.

'Where are Lilly and Harvey?' Lorna asked.

'Oh they're off on their bikes, Derek's concerned that he's showing favouritism,' Stiles said. He wasn't, of course, Derek was a top father, wonderful at engaging Lilly and Harvey in helping with Chase, Stiles woke just this morning to find Derek quietly instructing Lilly on how to feed baby Chase.

Lorna had never met Derek, but she was familiar with the rest of the family. Stiles always teased her that he was married to the sexiest man in Beacon Hills. 'You're not married to the sexiest man in Beacon Hills by the way,' Lorna read his mind. Stiles's ears perked up, and he grinned at her as realisation dawned on her face, but suddenly Stiles was distracted.

Stiles couldn't take his eyes off the path behind Lorna where a boy and girl were peddling their bikes, and laughing as Derek easily kept pace on foot, Ray-bans shading his eyes, dark stubble covering his chin. His white shirt was stretched tight across his pecs, his biceps bulging. 'You lucky little sun of a gun!' Lorna muttered following his gaze.

'Hey,' Derek came to a stop as the kids tumbled off their bikes, leaving them in a heap to come greet Tiny. Her tail wagged patiently as they rubbed her soft ears.

'Derek, this is Lorna,' Stiles said, noting his husband had barely broken a sweat, the fit fucker.

'Hi,' Derek nodded politely; ducking his head to press a kiss to Chase's little cheek. Chase fussed slightly but didn't cry. 'How's your first adventure in the park baby boy?' Derek asked.

'I think you've just melted my ovaries,' Lorna muttered.

Stiles smiled at her as Derek straightened, the older kids taking off to play on the playground. 'This is Chase's first time in the park, probably Tiny's last for a while,' Lorna said sadly.

'Why,' Derek asked scratching behind her ears.

'Tiny is going to have pups soon,' Lorna explained, 'I expected Stiles to be getting one off me to be honest.'

Derek turned to look at Stiles. 'You want a pup?'

'Yeah, but we were expecting Chase,' Stiles trailed off as Derek turned to watch Lilly and Harvey.

'No time like the present,' Derek shrugged. 'When the pups are born call Stiles here, and we can come choose one when they're ready,' Derek said.

'Really?' Stiles asked licking his lips.

'Sure, kids need a dog,' Derek said.

'Awesome,' Stiles grinned. Derek shook his head at Stiles and leaned forward to peck Stiles on the lips.

'I'm going to do one more circuit then we can go home,' Derek said.

'Okay, we'll meet you at the car park,' Stiles said.

'Hey kids, if you beat me to the river you can stay up until ten!' Derek called out as he started to jog away.

'Dad not fair!' Harvey cried scrambling for his bike, Lilly close at his back.  
Stiles chucked watching them go. Lorna and he exchanged phone numbers and email addresses, and Stiles cheated, making his way along the shortcut path to the car park. He was there first, Chase settled into the car as the rest of his family rounded the corner. Stiles helped Derek get the other two settled and just as he moved to slip into the car Derek snagged his waist, pressing him into the metal of the car, lips brushing together.

'Okay?' Stiles asked. Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles, a shit eating grin covering his face.

'Okay,' Derek said.

Ten weeks later Dude the Great Dane came home. No one could settle on a name and Dude just stuck, despite the fact she was a girl. It didn't matter, Stiles was happy because he had this perfect little family and that was all he needed.


End file.
